vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
B1 Battle Droid
Summary The B1 battle droid, sometimes referred to as the standard battle droids, was a model of battle droid designed to resemble their Geonosian creators, the Trade Federation made extensive use of B1 battle droids and utilized them as their military force during the Federation's invasion of Naboo and the Confederacy of Independent Systems made extensive use of these droids during the Clone Wars. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A with physical strikes. 9-A with blasters. High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: B1 Battle Droid Origin: Star Wars Gender: Masculine programming Age: Varies Classification: Robot, battle droid Powers and Abilities: Peak Human physical characteristics, can process information faster than a human being, good piloting skills, OOM command battle droids are skilled marksman and almost on par with Republic Clone Troopers in marksmanship Attack Potency: Athlete level with physical strikes (comparable to trained human soldiers). Small Building level with blasters (military grade heavy blaster pistols and blaster rifles including the SE-14 pistol and E-5 rifle carried by B1s pack such firepower). Large Building level+ with heavy weapons and explosives (B1s will often make use of Class-A thermal detonators and even rocket launchers, which pack an even bigger punch) Speed: Peak Human (Can run fast enough to keep up with highly trained humans and clone troopers) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Although they are no match for Clone Troopers in hand to hand combat, they are quite strong; a single B1 can lift a weight which requires two Clone Troopers to lift) Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Wall level (The plating on their bodies is of such durability that a Clone Trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic was in agony after punching one in the chest) Stamina: Depends on battery charge. As long as the battery has charge, they can continue fighting. Range: A few dozen metres with blaster pistol and grenades, a few hundred metres with blaster rifle, likely up to a few kilometres with heavy blaster rifles/cannons. Intelligence: Below average (They are shown to be inept without preparation, they are limited to their programming) Standard Equipment: E-5 blaster rifle, SE-14 blaster pistol, Class-A thermal detonators, E-5s sniper blaster. Weaknesses: * Battle droids are inept without preparation, depend more on numbers than anything, and have bad aim. However, it should be noted that OOM command battle droids are highly skilled marksmen. * Early models were commanded by a central computer, and, if that computer was destroyed, they would cease to function. Will also shut down when battery charge runs out. * Their neck joints are particularly weak. Strong enough combatants such as those on the level of an ARC Trooper can potentially kill a B1 merely by twisting the neck or even ripping the head clean off. Gallery Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Stromtroopers (Star Wars) Stormtrooper's profile (It was 1,000 vs 1,000 and they were 10 KM away from each other) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Robots Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Military Characters Category:Gun Users